Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a household cooling appliance having a dispenser unit, which is configured for dispensing a liquid and/or a free flow refrigerated good. The dispenser unit has an insert, which by walls bounds a niche. Into the niche a receptacle can be inserted for receiving the liquid and/or the free flow refrigerated good to be dispensed. The dispenser unit moreover has a drip tray, which is separate from the insert, for collecting liquid that can be inserted into the niche, wherein the drip tray has a drip well.
Household cooling appliances for storing and preserving food items are known from the prior art. It is also known that such appliances in a door closing a receiving space for food items contains a dispenser unit or an output unit for liquid and/or free flow refrigerated good, such as for instance ice cubes or crushed ice. Also with the door being closed thus the dispenser of this liquid or this free flow refrigerated good is facilitated. For instance from international patent disclosure WO 2009/080635 A2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,966,927) a corresponding dispenser unit is known.
Moreover from international patent disclosure WO 2007/118787 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,122,734, a household cooling appliance containing a corresponding dispenser device is known. In this design moreover on the front side of the door an additional decorative plate, for instance a furniture front plate, which is separate therefrom, is arranged. This furniture front plate contains a hole or a recess, by which the dispenser unit or a niche of this dispenser unit is also accessible. The dispenser unit in this design is also attached to the decorative plate.
Moreover, from international patent disclosure WO 2009/110674 A1 a corresponding dispenser unit is known, which additionally also has an electronics module. The electronics module contains control elements and moreover also has a display unit. Further, a separate drip tray can there be inserted into the niche. The drip tray, however, is arranged to rest only on a bottom side and is held magnetically at the rear portion to a rear wall. The drip tray integrated as a cover has a grid.
In the known design the drip tray is easily shifted out of position. The handling of the drip tray is not very convenient for the user and liquid dripping in splashes up again in an undesired way so that also portions of the niche are moistened in an undesired way by the splashing liquid.